


Blue Angel

by RhiRhiakaDamienGurl66



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiRhiakaDamienGurl66/pseuds/RhiRhiakaDamienGurl66
Summary: Non TSPC material {Oneshot}...Mayor McDaniels haven't gotten over being heartbroken from her late husband's untimely passing which she finds support from someone.
Relationships: Officer Barbrady/Mayor McDaniels (South Park)





	Blue Angel

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks. It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

Blue Angel

One rainy day had settled over the small mountain town which sadness had filled the air after they had heard about the pretended breakup between Tweek and Craig. Meanwhile other townsfolk is laying around, but out in the local cemetery, where a tear flowing Mayor McDaniels was standing before a cross shaped headstone with her umbrella was catching the heavy pouring rains to protect her from getting soaked. The tombstone reads Charles H. McDaniels, beloved husband and father, December 10, 1961 - October 28, 2001.

"I can't believe you are gone from me almost 15 years, Charlie….Fucking cancer had destroyed our lives, God, this whole ideal had made me into a so bitter and not caring person." McDaniels said while she was standing there crying her eyes out that she is unaware of someone watching her from a distance. "Uh, son of bitch, my eyeliner is coming off which I don't want anybody see me like this at all."

"Mary?" When all sudden she had heard a very familiar loud yet annoying tone voice which it had made her to looks away from the headstone to find the source of the voice that BarBrady had stepped out from the behind of a towering monument which he was wearing a bright yellow colored police issued rainwear at that moment.

"George, what a surprise to see you here that I know that I'm looks terrible right now." McDaniels said that she looks very nervously at him that is when BarBrady had pulls his white colored cloth out of his jacket to wipe her eyeliner-filled tears off from her youthful looking face. "Did Johnson and Freddie have sent you to look for me that I'm not in a good mood to deal with people today?"

"No… I came here for you and myself…Let me wipe those tears off." BarBrady said while he was wiping her tears off for her, which she had stopped crying to look up at him with great shock to realize that he really does care about her after she had shown great disdain toward him all these years."There…There…There….That I'm here for you."

"Thanks, George that I'm not doing well at all which today is tough on me actually all of this week had been terrible that today marks the 14 th anniversary of Charlie's death." McDaniels explained that she looks very defeated about this all day long. All sudden she had puts her arms around his heavy built form tightly for comfort. "Sometimes… I hate your guts with a fucking passion, but I'm luckily to have you at my side during the bad times in my life." That she had awarded him with a quick smooch on his left cheek for standing with her in support during these years which all sudden that skies had started to clear up to let the sun shine through which she had closed her umbrella after the rain had ended.

"I think that your husband wants you to be happy." BarBrady replied that BarBrady's thought had snapped something in her head to make her think about it in silently then a determined smile was starting to form on her ruby red shaded thin lips that his folksy charms is working on her by cheering her up. "There is days that I do miss Kate too that I still hurting inside that I know your pain, Mary." Suddenly he had felt a firm grip around his left hand that is when he had looks up to glance over at the mayor who was slightly smiling at him and holding his hand in hers.

"God, do you remind me of Charlie so much with your folksy charms and smile, George that is why that I'd fallen for you in the first place, and I'm so sorry about Kate's passing." McDaniels clarified after she had sighed heavy as she had rest her head on his broad chest, while he was gently stroking her back to comfort her at that moment. "You're truly an angel, George Walker BarBrady that you had brought the life back into me along with other stuff which I'm happy to have you in my life."

"Hey, do you want to get a cup of coffee and lunch which I'm on my lunch hour right now, if you don't mind at all." BarBrady asks that she looks shocked which she wants to keep their romance hidden from the unsuspecting eyes of the town that they served as their leaders.

"George, are you fucking mad that I do not want to have a public scandal on our hands." McDaniels panicked as she looks at him with great concern.

"I know that we can pretend being friends, or superior and employee talking city business while we're out to throw suspicious off." BarBrady explained himself that he does not want her go back to her office alone like the last time during that disastrous hippie jam fest two years ago.

"Okay….Okay…Okay….I'll go out with you that you're right that I'm truly needs to be out of my office for a day." McDaniels replied that she had given into his plea that is when they both walk toward the main gate to the cemetery at that moment. "Do you have your squad car here which I need a fix up with my makeup that my eyeliner was running on me earlier?"

"No….I'd actually came from the station, after seeing you head down here, Mary." BarBrady said as she had wrapped her arm around his that her cheeks were clear of dripping black colored streams. A few minutes later…Cut to one of SodoSopa's small bistro restaurants that both of them were enjoying each other's company while they are enjoying their lunch.

"This is not bad at all, why I haven't tried this place yet." McDaniels said while she was sitting enjoying her pecan cranberry chicken salad with a glass of Pinot Grigio, and BarBrady was enjoying his steak.

"See, Mary, what I'd told you that the food here is wonderful." BarBrady added that is when Harrison Yates had came walking in there with his wife, Maggie at that moment.

"Oh, shit….It is Harris." McDaniels whispered in great fear when she had seen the fiery redheaded police sergeant as he was walking through with his wife. Even through that seems that Yates had a strong stomach that was filled with buggers and other nasty shit that have not bother him at all, which he had built his tolerance up to handle the gruesome crime scenes over the years while on the force.

"Sir and Mayor, it is nice to see you outside on lunch time together." Yates said when he had stopped in his tracks in front of his superiors' table to speak with them.

"It is only a city business lunch that we are having today, Harris." BarBrady lied to his own second in command while the mayor was sitting there glaring at him to keep him quiet about the truth of them being together that is when a waiter had came up to them to take Harris away to his table, after Yates had shows his gold Yelper badge to the hostess and waiter.

"Sir, your table is waiting for you and your guest… Repeat, we have a yelper in the house." Waiter said in a low whispering in his walkie- talkie to alert other staff about Yates' status as a Yelper by the mayor's order. "We need to get another round of the special ingredients ready to please our special guest."

"That was super close, George." McDaniels whispered along with a sigh of relief as she looks at BarBrady while she had taken a drink from her wine glass. "Yeah...That was super close." BarBrady added that he had sighed heavily with relief too.

"The End"

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This oneshot story had came out of nowhere after seeing that sad scene of Mayor McDaniels visiting her late loved one's grave in Tweek X Craig which I'd decided to write this tiny bit of her finding support in Officer BarBrady, and I'm currently taking a little break from writing Junior Detectives' chapter three right now. Plus I'd to changed the rating from T to M, due to the scene to the reference of the end of You're Not Yelping.


End file.
